


Come Back to Sleep

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Hermione is having some trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Come Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> As always shout out to @ithopoiia for editing these fics!

Ron rolled over and blearily rubbed at his eyes. For a moment he wasn’t sure what had woken him. Rose, now just over four months old, was sleeping more or less through the night and it was still too dark for her to be awake. Then he heard the sound of parchment falling at the same time as he rolled and realized he was alone in bed. Hermione was up and moving again.

He stretched, got out of bed, and padded to the kitchen. This pregnancy was harder on Hermione than the last had been. She’d hardly been sleeping at all. Ron hummed as he put the kettle on. Puttering about the kitchen had always looked a little odd when it had been his mum doing it but the older he got the more puttering around the kitchen he found himself doing. He collected milk, honey, ground cinnamon, and just a pinch of ginger. The whole lot of it was mixed into the boiling water. His feet made hardly any noise as he walked to her study but she hummed an acknowledgment as he walked in.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” He stirred the drink one last time as he got to her desk. “Not doing paperwork.”

“Between the ministry and Grimmauld place there’s lots to get done.” Hermione didn’t bother to hide her yawn, or to object as he swapped her mug of tea for the mug of warm milk. “If I’m not sleeping I should be doing something productive.”

“Resting is productive.” Ron said softly, picking up a blanket that she’d left on one of the chairs and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She smiled up at him as the blanket settled around her shoulders. “You seemed asleep.”

“You didn’t and I was,” He agreed leaning against her desk. “You’re supposed to be asleep too, just because you’re the one making the most money doesn’t mean you don’t get to sleep.”

“You make money too, George pays you when you work at the shop.”

“He does now.” Ron smirked and Hermione ducked her head to hide a grin. “Ever since some mysterious, totally unknown, person reminded him that he makes enough money to actually pay when his brother helps around the shop.”

“These reports are due soon.” She murmured gesturing at the piles of paperwork as she sipped the drink. “And those are due next week, and I need to finish these for Grimmauld, and-”

“They’ll all keep until tomorrow.” He reached over to slowly take the quill from her fingers and return it to its inkwell. “You however need to actually rest.”

“I- yes, you’re right.” Hermione frowned at him, though the expression didn’t match the warmth in her eyes. “When did that start happening?”

“I’m right a lot more than people give me credit for,” he took her hands and pulled her gently to her feet. “Probably because I spend so much time with you.”

“Well, we are married.”

“Exactly.”

“Softy.”

“For you?” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Always.”

She ducked her head into his shoulder as she laughed softly.

“Now come to bed my love, Rose will wake us both up soon enough.”

It took several tosses and turns once they got there but eventually Hermione managed to drift to sleep with her head on Ron’s chest and their legs tangled together. His arm went numb as he watched her sleep, but somehow he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> And also thanks to all my readers, commenters, and kudoers! Y'all are fantastic!


End file.
